Universal Constants
by FinalAvenue
Summary: The SG-1 team finds more than they bargained for offworld on a wintery planet.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Universal Constants

Major Samantha Carter scanned out into the snowy blackness of P4X6698, wind was bitterly blowing the snow coming down into swirling eddies dancing around the landscape. If not for the goggles she wore over her bala clava, the whipping snow would have made it impossible to see the snowy winter-scape before her. About 25 centimeters of snow blanketed the ground with more coming down by the second. Sam wiggled her toes and fingers trying to stave off the cold but with the wind-chill, the ambient temperature on the surface was about twenty-five degrees below Celsius and that was during the day. The nighttime had brought another dip in temperature to about thirty below. The temperature had been tolerable when they had the option of visiting base camp for a reprieve from the cold; hiding behind a rocky outcropping did not provide the same protection. Add in the need to shrink behind the same rocky outcropping for hours and the result was that her body was starting to become stiff and unresponsive. Factor in the recent abuse her body had gone through and it was not a good mix. Under the current conditions, that was just not acceptable; the risk of attack was too great. Sam moved her tall frame cumbersomely from a squatting to kneeling position. The Major was trying to remain battle ready, injuries and cold were not quite allowing her to do it successfully.

Sam looked over to her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill, who was looking wearily out into the blackness. At least that is what she assumed he looked like, his facial features hidden by his bala clava, goggles and parka hood. Sam imagined that his experienced dark eyes were constantly scanning the clearing for signs of activity- good or bad the same as she was. Drawing the same conclusion no doubt, she thought worriedly. The cold seething through the survival suit caused her to change position yet again and refocus her attention onto surveillance for bogies. The standard military issue sub zero survival gear was doing little to keep the cold at bay.

As the Colonel continued to scan into the darkness from their position, Sam could tell that he was obviously thinking the same thing as her- Teal'c, Daniel and the rest of SG-2 should have been back by now. Sam looked behind her to the injured member of SG-2, Captain William Heckler. The Captain had sustained a staff blast to the abdomen and his right leg was broken along with a slew of other minor injuries during their tactical withdrawal to the stargate. The Colonel and she had then assisted the Captain only to find their position targeted and cut off from the rest of their group. Colonel O'Neill had then ordered the rest of SG-2 along with Daniel and Teal'c to return to Stargate Command to come back with re-enforcements. That had been three hours ago. A stray blast from a staff weapon rocketed past their position, lighting the snowy blackness for a moment before scorching the rock behind them.

"They're getting close," O'Neill called to Carter over the wind. The small rock outcropping they were huddled behind had been the only defensible position they could reach lugging the dead weight of an un-conscious Captain. From their vantage point, there was a one-kilometer long clearing, a dense conifer forest bordering the gap. The rock outcropping was at the base of a small mountain that extended maybe 80 meters above them. As far as cover went, it was nothing spectacular but it was one up on nothing. The Jaffa had taken refuge at the edge of the forest around them, satisfied with taking pot shots at them for the moment. Carter nodded her head in return.

"They are waiting for us to give up our position. I don't believe they can see any better in these blizzard conditions then we can sir," Carter responded, her voice rising to carry her voice to the Colonel's ears. O'Neill nodded his head, he agreed with that assessment but it still did not stop the damn Jaffa from getting lucky.

"Carter, check on the Captain," O'Neill instructed as he moved closer, taking up position in the center to cover their angles. Jack watched as his second in command moved to Heckler's side with only a slight limp, Carter had sustained a grazing wound from a passing staff blast to her left thigh when they had been expediting themselves from the line of fire. She had insisted it was fine but Jack knew it must have been throbbing by now. Jack knew they had to get their man home soon. Not to mention his own battle damage, a knife wound to the left shoulder and the usual presence of his knee acting up, intensified about 100 times. Jack figured he buggered it ducking shots from the Jaffa.

As Carter did her quick inspection of the Captain's wound, she hastily brushed off a layer of snow that covered the eerily still form of the Captain. Brushing away negative thoughts Carter focused on his abdomen, the wound hastily covered with bandages and then an emergency blanket to protect the skin from frostbite. As she checked the bandage, she noted that the new blood appeared to be minimal. Sam then checked to make sure his right leg remained immobilized; the crude cast they had fashioned from collected debris remained intact. Heckler remained unconscious at present, which was a blessing. On the other hand, it also brought about the issue that the Captain could be suffering from a concussion or going into the later stages of shock or hypothermia. Take your pick; none of those scenarios was promising- several possibilities and no way of determining his injuries.

"Sir, Heckler is still unconscious but the bleeding from his abdominal wound has been stemmed for the moment and his leg remains immobilized," Carter reported as she approached and knelt down beside her CO, retaking her position. There was silence between them for a moment, the whipping wind and snow the only reprieve from the silence. Both officers were trying to deal with the fact that the life of the young Captain was hanging precariously in the balance. Finally Carter said what neither of them really wanted to acknowledge."Sir, Teal'c, Daniel and SG-2 should have returned by now," Jack looked to Sam, neither of them able to read their facial expressions due to their gear but both knew what the other was thinking. Seven years in the field together afforded them that ability.

"Carter, they're coming. The weather probably got them holed up somewhere until they can actually see where they are going. As if this damn blizzard isn't treacherous enough, the whole unit of Jaffa out there is going to slow them down a little," O'Neill replied covering his anxiety with humor. It was a see through defense tactic that the Colonel implemented often and it was not fooling Carter. Jack knew this but continued anyway. "Besides Carter, we get to spend our time together freezing our asses off in this damn icebox...," there was a pause as O'Neill scanned their surroundings for a moment before continuing," Whose idea was it to come here again?" he asked sarcastically, his tone carrying to Carter despite the wind. Jack sighed, next time he saw Daniel he was strictly stipulating that the next planet SG-1 re-conned was to be at least 30 degrees _above_ zero. He had already done the frozen human pop-sickle thing, got the T-shirt and did not want to repeat. He had to admit that he was already having frozen flashbacks; ole Danny boy and T-man could not come soon enough. The sickening sound of more staff blasts whizzing above them caused both officers to try to focus into the stormy night.

"Sir! Staff blasts coming at 3 o'clock!" Carter yelled, as in slow motion three blasts hit the rock ledge ten meters above them in quick succession. Sam moved into action but darkness quickly invaded her mind and Carter hoped her death would be quick.

* * *

Teal'c waited impatiently at the base of the ramp at Stargate Command. The remaining members of SG-2 and the fresh soldiers of SG-3 stood behind him in anticipatory silence as they waited for General Hammond to give the go ahead for the rescue mission. Daniel Jackson rushed through the embarkation room doors wearing a fresh survival suit and kit, his prescription goggles dangling around his neck. Behind him followed Doctor Janet Fraiser and a medic, both outfitted in survival gear.

"What is halting our progress Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked; his impatience denoted only by the slight furrow in his forehead as his friend came to a stop in front of him. Worry lines etched the corner of Daniel Jackson's eyes and only a small smile reached his lips as he spoke. It spoke volumes of the concern that Teal'c shared with his friend. If they did not soon reach O'Neill and Major Carter's position, the weather or the Jaffa would soon take their toll. It was an ending that no one desired.

"Janet had to convince the General that her presence was required on the mission," Daniel explained as the petite doctor stepped up beside them. The medic that accompanied her was laden down with a pack full of medical supplies. His name badge read Faulkner and his rank was lieutenant but Teal'c did not recognize the medic, he assumed if handpicked by Doctor Fraiser his skills would be adequate.

"I am glad that you will be accompanying us Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c stated, inclining his head slightly. Despite the fact that Teal'c thought it imprudent to be adding even more soldiers to the rescue effort, putting more lives at risk in the adverse weather conditions, the Jaffa was glad that the petite doctor would be accompanying the teams. Her skills and expertise would be a valuable asset to the rescue effort.

Doctor Fraiser gave an encouraging smile, trying to ease the tension that was almost palpable in the room. Even though she knew Teal'c and Daniel felt it most, the other teams participating were feeling the situation just as heavily. SG-1 was the flagship team; everyone looked up to their example. Right now, two of the SGC's finest officers sat holed up on an alien world in blizzard conditions protecting their wounded comrade and trying not to be captured by Jaffa. It would be silly for her not to say that damn near everyone was watching the situation closely. As she adjusted her pack, Janet privately hoped that Daniel's appraisal of the situation was wrong. Although she had done many excursions in combat situations before, it had always been with the support of the medical corps on standby or with a team of medical professionals. The idea of traipsing six kilometers through several feet of snow to get to her patient, with little support and supplies was a less than ideal situation. On the other hand, those exact terms were one of the reasons she signed on for this position. The whole unknown, uncharted and ruggedness of travel through the stargate attracted her. It still did, but Janet could not help but wish a whole team of medics and field nurses were accompanying her. Of course, this is one of the hazards of working in a top-secret military facility. Funding and resources are limited. Realizing she had not answered Teal'c's statement, she smiled and quickly indicated her reasoning.

"Well Teal'c, by the description of Captain Heckler's wounds I suspect he may require my attention before we can bring him home," Janet surmised as she watched the gate start to spring into action. Janet did not say that she hoped she would not being treating her best friend and CO but rather gave a little prayer that they were okay. She simply pulled her toque on and awaited the activation of the gate.

Teal'c looked to the spinning stargate gratefully, he was not looking forward to entering into the blizzard conditions again even with his dry survival suit but the need to extradite his friends was his primary concern. He would not rest until they returned to Earth; his Jaffa determination would see to it.

The seventh chevron locked in place and General Hammond gave the go ahead from the control room. Teal'c and Daniel led the way up the ramp into the glowing puddle, the remainder of the teams following quickly. General Hammond watched as the wormhole disengaged, the team thrown into the throes of a monstrous blizzard complicated by the presence of the Jaffa. George hoped that whatever higher beings watched the backs of his people were doing overtime tonight, they were going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack could not remember why he was so cold. The Colonel was mentally readying himself to chew out one of his teammates for not managing the fire properly when the last few days events came crashing back to him. Blizzard, Jaffa, trapped. Yes, those words about summed up his situation. HIS situation...Jack then remembered he had been with Carter. The small knot in his stomach that remained reserved for those hair pulling occasions involving his 2IC clenched tightly as he tried to ascertain the situation.

The Colonel tried to yell out and sit up but instead all that accomplished was blinding pain and more cold. Jack decided to try a different approach and slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the cold wind chilling his face; his facial protection dislodged during the blast. Snow assaulted his eyes causing him to squint into the darkness, as Jack continued to look he could see the wildly dancing tips of conifer trees whipping in the wind. O'Neill took a mental inventory of his body, going through and moving all his body parts. For the most part, everything was responding at least sluggishly but his shoulder was definitely dislocated. Jack sat up slowly, rubble littering the ground around them. Half of the ledge that had rested above them was now scattered around them. Despite a pile of blasted stone covering his body, only cuts and bruises were the result.

"Carter!" Jack called as he acclimatized himself to his new surroundings. He spotted his goggles and bala clava laying a couple feet from him and slowly crawled to retrieve them, not trusting his legs just yet. Jack used his good right hand to put on his gear and then scanned his surroundings. His P-90 remained attached to its harness and Jack checked over his weapon to make sure everything was in working order. Satisfied, he continued searching. "Heckler!" the Colonel called knowing that the Captain most likely would not be conscious to answer but thought it was worth a try anyway. Still no reply and the knot in Jack's stomach continued getting tighter. "CARTER!"

O'Neill called again, spotting movement out of the corner of his eye. A hand was moving slowly within the swirling snow around a pile of rocks. O'Neill crawled over to the hand, preparing himself for the worst. He felt panic start to rise as he recognized the feminine un-gloved hand as Carter's. The Colonel moved snow away that had already piled up from the swirling wind to reveal a tangle of bodies underneath a pile of stone. Jack immediately recognized that Sam had tried to push the unconscious Captain out of harm's way only to have a pile of stone cover them both and pin her to the frozen ground. Jack unburied the still form of Heckler, checking his pulse, which remained steady but weak. Other than a goose egg to his forehead, Heckler appeared no worse for wear. Jack then quickly tried to assess Carter's position trying to remain a detached commander seeking to help his 2IC. Jack became angry with himself as worried thoughts of a more intimate nature entered his mind and quickly ushered them away.

O'Neill surveyed Carter whose midsection was partially pinned under a large boulder that Jack knew he would not be able to move especially with his dislocated shoulder. Although the full weight of the large rock branched over smaller stones surrounding Carter, he knew that even having partial weight of the boulder would feel crushing. Smaller rubble covered much of the rest of her body. Jack worked away the rubble from her head, her bala clava and parka hood still in place, to find her returning to consciousness. She started to move but Jack put a steadying hand on her head, moving was probably not a good idea.

"Easy Carter!" O'Neill ordered as her eyes fluttered open, confused blue eyes darting around her surroundings trying to determine her situation. "There was a rock slide," the Colonel explained," You are pinned under a rock," Sam registered that her CO was talking to her and she eased a little. Jack looked over Carter's face, a small laceration dripping blood down the side of her head but otherwise intact. The Colonel took a quick look over the major's situation; several soccer ball sized stones surrounded Carter, rubble of varying sizes interspersed in between covering much of her legs and body. A large TV sized boulder rested atop the soccer ball stones and over Carter, pinning her to the frozen ground. O'Neill cleared away the smaller rubble from around her body.

"Heckler?" Carter asked, looking to his still form beside her. She vaguely remembered trying to protect him from the rockslide before losing consciousness.

"He is still unconscious but no worse off," the Colonel answered. Carter appeared satisfied with that answer and went about doing her own mental inventory for injuries. The good news was that she could still move her fingers and toes but the weight of the boulder on her midsection made it hard to breathe. She imagined she had either cracked or broken ribs as well. Her left thigh continued to throb and her right arm was pinned under another smaller boulder behind her but she could still wiggle her fingers.

"Jaffa?" Carter asked through a grimace, the pain was coming now. Sam took a few deep breathes and brought the pain under control for the moment. O'Neill watched helplessly and then quickly surveyed the clearing spanning before them. Nothing but snow in his sights, which did not mean they were not out there.

"They haven't made any other moves. They probably didn't realize they hit us but I also don't know how long I was out," Jack stated as he watched Carter," What's your situation?" he asked, wanting to know the extent of her injuries.

"Well I can still feel everything but my right arm is pinned behind me and the boulder makes it kinda hard to breathe," she commented with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood with humor. Her CO did not have the monopoly on the lame use of humor. Jack knew that Sam was down playing her injuries but he had a habit of doing that himself. A gust of snow blew around them causing her to shiver, sending pain traveling throughout her body. A small cry forced itself out of her throat. Sam tried to control her short, shallow breathes to stop her from passing out. Her vision was greying when a measure of control finally managed to steady her breathing." Sir, I don't mean to sound pessimistic but this situation is not getting any better," the Major stated as she tried to ignore the pain that was inundating nerve cells throughout her body.

"Don't worry Carter, they'll be here soon. We'll be within ole Doc Fraiser's clutches soon enough," O'Neill answered, reassuring his 2IC and himself.

* * *

Daniel Jackson made his way off the gate platform into about 30 centimeters of snow causing him to sigh with frustration. The snow continued to swirl around them, visibility only a few meters in front of them. Weather conditions had definitely not improved. He stepped away from the gate as several more bodies exited the gate. Altogether, the group numbered ten. Daniel watched as the wormhole disappeared and everyone gathered in a circle to be able to hear over the wind. Teal'c, who stood to his right, began reciting the path to Jack and Sam's position.

"Colonel Mackner, O'Neill's position is approximately six kilometers to the north east," the Jaffa, pointed to the group's right. The Colonel, who was leader of SG-3 and the military leader on this mission nodded. Teal'c realized that six kilometers was not that far but under these conditions it had proved very problematic, it had taken Daniel Jackson and himself over two hours to return to the stargate. Add in the hour they had spent at the SGC and it had been well over three hours since they had left O'Neill's position.

"Okay Teal'c. Everyone is to walk in pairs, stay in sight of your buddy at all times! I don't want anyone getting left behind or lost in this mess," the Colonel ordered, as he saw the nodding head of everyone in the group. "Alright, let's move out!" Teal'c and the Colonel led the way with Daniel and Janet following behind. The two members of Sg-2 took up position behind with Lieutenant Faulkner. SG-3 brought up the rear, covering their six.

Trudging through the snow was hard enough but being constantly on the alert for Jaffa through the blizzard conditions was even harder. The group walked silently, their senses heightened because of the darkness and noise of the wind. They were there to get their comrades home and they intended to do it with minimal complications. Daniel looked over to Janet who was walking along silently and keeping up easily with the group despite the height difference. As if sensing that he was looking at her, Janet looked over to Daniel. He could not see through her face protection but he imagined a small smile there, reassuring him. It made Daniel smile to himself; Jack and Sam were going to be okay. Heckler was going to make it because they had Janet. All they had to do was hold on a little longer.

Teal'c stopped to take a reading off the compass, the instrument specifically calibrated for the off-world planet. He looked at the detailed list of readings they had taken during their first day on the planet, which was the only way they could find O'Neill and Major Carter's position. The rescue mission would have been scrubbed if not for those precious coordinates. Teal'c was snapped from his reverie as the paper he held in his hand threatened to be whisked away by the wind. The Jaffa quickly tucked the piece of paper into his vest pocket and indicated to the Colonel at his side.

"We should continue at this heading," he reported, raising his voice over the wind that had yet to lessen. Colonel Mackner simply nodded, knowing that any conversation was almost impossible. Teal'c returned his compass to his vest pocket and continued walking through the snow. His mind wandered back to when they had first entered onto this planet, only three days ago. It seemed like weeks at this point.

* Two days ago...*

"Teal'c buddy do you think you could slow down? Those Jaffa legs of yours are cutting through the snow a lot faster than mine will," Jack O'Neill stated with sarcasm, although Teal'c knew that its intent was to cover the fact that his friend was finding it hard to keep up. Teal'c found it annoying how unwilling his Tauri friend could be at times when it came to physical exertion, although he knew that physical discomfort would not stop any of his friends from completing their jobs. It did not stop O'Neill from complaining. Teal'c knew that O'Neill enjoyed being argumentative and often times, did so just to pass conversation. At times, Teal'c had to restrain himself from unleashing his frustration. As Daniel Jackson would say, O'Neill knew how to 'push his buttons'.

"Of course O'Neill, SG-2 is not due through the stargate for another hour," the Jaffa answered matter of factly as he slowed his pace, noticing the thankful sigh that left O'Neill's lips.

"Oh Major Parker can wait around for a few minutes, especially since I plan on having a rest before trudging back through all that snow again," Jack quipped, as he looked up to see the stargate in the distance. It was still probably another twenty-minute hike or more through the snow.

SG-1 had arrived yesterday to P4X6698 after the UAV had identified some promising naquadea deposits about ten clicks from the gate. Jack remembered when Carter had gone into doctor mode, rambling on about the unmanned aircraft picking something up on its scan. Daniel had come across the gate address when translating some text from another mission and had wooed Hammond into approving the mission with his appraisal of finding possible 'treasures'. Despite the fact that the planet appeared to be in the middle of its winter, Hammond had decided to okay a mission to do some recon- the military was just aching to get their hands on a vast naquadea deposit. So much so, that they were willing to send in their flagship team in twenty degree below weather to secure it.

They had arrived, made camp, did recon and had reported to Hammond that everything appeared hunky-dory for the moment. No Jaffa and no people in general. Daniel had been very disappointed but Carter had been running around like a kid in a candy shop since they had arrived, waving around all her doo-hickeys. She and Daniel had remained at camp so she could continue to play with said do-hickeys. General Hammond had ordered SG-2 to join them to help in their efforts to map out the deposit. Enter O'Neill and Teal'c who had offered to go pick up the newcomers to get away from all Carter's techno-babble. Jack looked up to see the stargate getting closer. "Almost there buddy," Jack said to his Jaffa friend, knowing perfectly well that it was he requiring rest. Hell, Teal'c could probably jog back and not break a sweat, Jack thought pessimistically. Jack's frown deepened as he thought of the shortcomings of growing older, at least as a mere human anyway.

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c replied and then continued in silence. The Jaffa was wondering if perhaps O'Neill should be visiting the gym more often when they saw the stargate activating from the distance. They remained approximately ten minutes away. The puddle of plasma billowed out from the gate before settling back into the grey form. The two men stopped as they watched three figures exit the gate, taking up standard defensive positions. Teal'c heard O'Neill mutter something about them being early but he knew it was better left not repeated. They then started at a jog towards the stargate's position. Their radios came to life, General Hammond's voice echoing through them.

"Colonel O'Neill, come in," his Texan drawl greeted. Jack tapped his radio to respond.

"O'Neill, here sir. We're almost to the gate," the Colonel answered, noting that the three forms of SG-2 appeared to turn in their direction, one of them waving. Teal'c and Jack continued jogging towards the gate to meet the other team. Jack had the sinking feeling that his rest stop was going to be nonexistent.

"Good son. SG-2 is ready to map out the deposit and has brought along the extra equipment that Major Carter requested," Hammond said as Jack's shoulders drooped-extra equipment? He was going to kill Carter if he had to carry any of this 'extra' equipment back to camp through the snow. Jack hoped that SG-2 had it covered. Although he did not want to admit it, the prospect of trudging back to camp through the snow laden down with more of Carter's thing-a-ma-bobs made his legs ache just thinking about it. Carter was going to get an earful. The next time she felt the urge to requisition more equipment; she could come and get it herself.

"Yes sir," O'Neill responded simply, as they approached the foot of the hill that held the gate.

"Colonel you have 12 hours then I want a status update," Hammond ordered, knowing it was going to take at least that long before the teams would get any work done.

"Yes sir. We will make contact at...," O'Neill glanced at his watch," 1530 tomorrow," the Colonel replied as they finally topped the hill, meeting the figures of SG-2 who all had smirks on their faces. Obviously, O'Neill looked a little tired; he could not wait to see them trudging ten kilometers through the snow. Then he would see how they felt.

"Good luck Colonel. SGC out," Hammond stated, ending the conversation. A couple seconds later, the gate shut off and O'Neill turned to the leader of SG-2. The team stood at attention, awaiting orders from their superior.

"Colonel," Major Rick Parker greeted," Nice planet we have here," he stated sarcastically," I always wondered what it would be like in Antarctica," Parker quipped. O'Neill frowned and then smiled, looking to the other members of SG-2, Captain Heckler and Doctor Weirman- a geologist/archaeologist.

"Yeah, wait till it gets dark- it gets even colder," the Colonel stated with a straight face but smiling on the inside. "We'll wait to see how much you like it after hiking through a couple feet of snow to base camp," Jack said with a small smile, then turning on his feet," Let's go boys, gotta make camp before dark," O'Neill then strode off, ignoring the tired ache in his legs. Teal'c fell in step beside him, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Shut up T," Jack replied in a gruff voice, knowing that he was not getting any break today. He was not going to give SG-2 the satisfaction.

"I said nothing O'Neill," Teal'c replied deadpan.

"Right..."O'Neill replied under his breath, knowing T did not have to say anything to mean something.

**Present Day**

Teal'c became aware that the Colonel was talking to him and refocused his attention on the middle-aged man walking beside him.

"...think we should take a break," Colonel Mackner was saying as he came to a halt. Teal'c could see the man's breath coming in plumes in the frigid air. Indeed, Teal'c himself was fatigued and could do with a rest. It was a thought he would not share with the others because he would not rest until the rest of SG-1 and Captain Heckler were safe but the last days events had been taxing. Teal'c knew that both Doctor Fraiser and Daniel Jackson could detect his fatigue but knew better than to discuss it- both were of the same determination at present.

"I agree," Teal'c replied, in accord with his assessment. The Colonel turned to Daniel and Doctor Fraiser behind them to pass the order down the line.

"Everyone take five," Mackner ordered, knowing they would send the order to the rest of the team. The Colonel turned to Teal'c," How much farther would you say?" he asked as he leaned back against a tall fir tree. The group had now entered into a dense conifer forest that did bring some protection from the wind and snow but also brought its own disadvantages such as crawling through brush. The rest of the group huddled in a circle, everyone maintaining surveillance of the area but bringing out canteens for hydration.

"I estimate that we have gone about three kilometers Colonel Mackner," Teal'c advised, he could see the frustration on the military man's posture. He wanted to get to the Colonel and Major so he could know what the situation was.

"I agree with that assessment," Mackner replied," I am worried that we are taking too long. This weather is really slowing us down," the man added worriedly," The wind appears to be easing somewhat but with the visibility so poor, once we start getting closer to their position we are going to have to worry more about Jaffa," he indicated, taking a swig from his own canteen.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied simply. Indeed the weather continued to be an issue, the swirling snow around them continued to cause poor visibility. Although Teal'c did agree, the wind was starting to ease- a little.

"How close till we are within radio range?" Mackner asked. The storm had significantly reduced the range of their radios. As it was, the team had to move within four kilometers of the stargate to make contact with the SGC. A situation that was most problematic. Ideally, they would prefer to have intelligence before moving closer into enemy territory.

"Daniel Jackson and I were only able to maintain contact for approximately two kilometers," Teal'c advised, knowing that it would be at least another kilometer before they could attempt to reach the Colonel. "Communication has been an issue since arriving on the planet, Major Carter had stated that something in the planet's atmosphere interrupted the radio signals and decreased its range. I am surmising that the storm is responsible for further decreasing the radio's capabilities," Teal'c responded. "At our last communication O'Neill had requested radio silence until we had returned due to the close presence of Jaffa," Teal'c indicated.

"We are going to have to take that chance. We need to know where the Jaffa are and what the Colonel's situation is," Mackner stated, rising from his position," Alright folks, let's move out!" the Colonel ordered, the group once again rising and filing into pairs behind the Mackner. Everyone moved out quickly, you did not have to tell anyone that it was a race against time.


	3. Chapter 3

A staff blast flew by their position causing Jack to curse. You would think they would get tired and go home, he thought frowning. The Jaffa had once again started taking pot shots in their general direction. It was worrying O'Neill because the wind was starting to ease up a little, if they lost the cover of the storm those Jaffa would be on them quick- like flies to dung. Another shot flew by impacting the rock several meters above them, spraying stone everywhere.

"For crying out loud!" Jack exclaimed under his breath, leaning to cover Carter's face and just itching to fire blindly into the night. Jack looked to his watch, which read 0330. That was another concern, if the storm moved on and they made it until daylight- they were in big trouble. He gingerly rubbed his dislocated shoulder, which he had bound to his body with a sling from his med kit. It was aching wildly and Jack wished his buddy Teal'c was around to pop it in place, that would make him feel a _little _better. The knife wound added another distinct pain, to his protesting body. At least he did not have to worry about falling asleep.

"Sir?" Carter called out from beside him," How is the Captain?" she asked weakly, her emergency blanket used as a pillow under her head with O'Neill's covering her body. Jack had watched Carter getting weaker over the last hour. The Major had not complained, continuing to have conversation with the Colonel trying to keep her mind off their predicament. Over the last twenty minutes, Jack had noticed her conversation dwindling, moans escaping her lips sporadically as she fluttered dangerously close to unconsciousness. When Jack had done an injury check to her back and side his hand had come away with blood but he could not determine from where or what. It was around the area of the boulder and it continued to seep. He had placed a bandage there hoping to stem the bleeding but without being able to properly see the wound, it was impossible to know what to do for it. Frostbite was also a concern with the area exposed to the cold.

"He was conscious for about a minute. There is still some slight bleeding from his abdomen but otherwise nothing new. He just needs to get back home," he stated, looking over to the deathly still form of Heckler. O'Neill held his breathe for a moment, afraid the Captain had passed until he confirmed shallow respirations. In the cold air, Jack could just see the small puff of air, which was small reassurance.

"Yeah well I wouldn't mind that either. I don't know about you sir but I am having some flashbacks to the last time we were in this situation," Carter replied lightly, O'Neill recalling their close to death encounter when their wormhole home had jumped to the Antarctic stargate on Earth, instead of the SGC. He really did not want to face death in this icebox either. Antarctica was millions of light years away from here, yet it remained on the forefront of both their minds.

"Come on Carter, we are miles away from that scenario. Besides, situations were reversed last time," referring to the fact that he had been injured. "We know help is on the way, we just have to wait a little longer for them to arrive," Jack reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sam went to move her head and Jack stopped her with his hand. "Hey, stay still. You're not moving until you get back to the SGC," he ordered. Sam groaned, whether from pain or from the prospect of remaining cooped up in the SGC infirmary he did not know. Jack reached into his med kit pulling out a pre-loaded syringe with morphine in it. "Listen I got some pain medication for you. It will help take the edge off," he stated and watched as Sam nodded her head through a grimace. O'Neill pulled her survival suit pants down a little to expose her BDU pant leg knowing the needle would not penetrate through the tough waterproof outer material. He quickly and expertly injected the medication, pulling her pants back up to maintain her warmth. Woefully Jack thought about just how many times he had given that drug to both himself and others. Through experience, he had become an expert.

"Thank you sir," Carter stated weakly with a small smile.

"Rest Carter while you have the chance," O'Neill ordered, the Major nodding in agreement. She closed her eyes, the glorious morphine allowing some reprieve.

Jack turned and looked out into the clearing again. The snow appeared to be no longer swirling across the clearing; the trees in the distance remained obscured by the wall of snow. Instead, it was simply falling hard, the visibility increasing to about one hundred meters. Jack reached and brought Carter's P-90 beside him in case he needed it. With the conditions improving, the Jaffa could make a move any time now. Feeling his own fatigue, Jack thought back to when this mission had gone from run of the mill to mission of hell. He recalled one day ago when they had first discovered that they were not alone.

**One day ago**

Jack watched as Carter set up one of her complicated machines to help in mapping an area of the naquadea deposit. This was the second day of all out mapping, SG-2 arriving yesterday afternoon to help. Jack looked in the distance to see the scientist, Weirman, looking up to Teal'c fearfully as he adjusted another contraption of Sam's. Jack smiled, Weirman was a relatively new recruit and had yet to get used to the idea that Teal'c was an alien. Jack could see that Teal'c was taking particular pleasure in standing ominously above him; his sense of humor was strange that way. The rest of the group were deployed in other areas taking similar readings and Jack had figured if he had to stand around watching someone taking scientific readings it may as well be Carter. Occasionally Carter would look back at him with a small, evil grin knowing full well what her Colonel was doing. She never complained and Jack never stopped. An understanding, he supposed with a grin.

The weather had been relatively cooperative. Although the temperature was frigid, the sun remained casting a warm glow over the terrain. Although it did not bring much warmth, it did help raise their spirits. In the distance, Jack noted what looked like storm clouds brewing. He was no meteorologist but he did not particularly want to see a storm first hand on this planet. A blizzard could get them turned around so fast and there was not much shelter in their base camp area. It was a long jog back to the gate, a task he surmised would be damn near impossible in a blizzard. Jack knew to keep an eye on it and make a call by check in time on whether to return to Earth. As it was, it was already getting on mid afternoon and the thoughts of weathering a snow storm at base camp was very unappealing.

"Hey Jack?" Daniel's voice came to him over his radio, Jack wondering if he finally found something to keep him occupied. The archaeologist had been moping around, unhappy with the lack of artifacts and alien writings for him to decipher.

"Go ahead Daniel," Jack responded into his radio, noting that Carter had stopped what she was doing and was listening.

"Umm...I don't think we are alone. We just stumbled onto a recently abandoned base camp. As in, the fire is still smoking recent," Daniel added for emphasis. Jack, who had been only causally listening, looked up to Carter, who returned his worried gaze.

"Any indications who our friends are?" Jack asked, desperately hoping that there was not a whole battalion of mean Jaffa lurking around or worse.

"Sir...Heckler here. They did not leave much behind but boot trends and staff blast marks on the trees - I would say Jaffa. Probably about ten," the Captain indicated. Jack swallowed hard. Was it too much to ask to have a nice, quiet mission with no freaking Jaffa or snakeheads?

"Alright, I want you guys to double back to base camp. We are on our way. Daniel...no sightseeing!" Jack ordered, indicating that this was not the time to dilly-dawdle. Daniel had a knack for being able to make a five-minute trip into a half hour one if he saw something of interest. Not that Jack thought he would use that talent under the circumstances; the comment was more as comic relief. Although he knew for sure, that Daniel probably was scowling at him through the radio at present. Jack had that effect on his archeologist friend. If Jack was truthful, he had that effect on most people he encountered. It was a source of pride.

"On our way," Daniel indicated over the radio. O'Neill turned to Teal'c and Weirman who stood a few meters away," Let's move out kids," the Colonel indicated, Carter already packing up her things. There was a quick nod from Weirman, who started putting his gear back into its container. Teal'c walked up to O'Neill with concern on his face which came out as a slight twinge in his brow- someone else would not have noticed. "T?" Jack asked questioningly. It was times like these that he greatly appreciated having the experience of the former first prime at his disposal; Teal'c was an invaluable catalogue of information. The Jaffa did not shy away from pointing it out either, Jack reflected with an inner smile. In Teal'c's eyes, the rest of SG-1 were considered teenagers in comparison to a man of his or Bra'tac's years. Bra'tac had pointed that out several times over the years.

"O'Neill, I am concerned that these Jaffa could be here for the same reason we are...," Teal'c stated as they watched Carter and Weirman finish packing.

"You think that there is a ship in orbit?" Jack asked, knowing that his odds were slowly leaning towards getting the hell out of here. They were not prepared for a confrontation with a battalion of Jaffa and definitely not an armed ship. The planet was deemed _supposedly_ uninhabited after all, he thought grumpily. This place was starting to look less hospitable than they had originally thought.

"Indeed O'Neill, that remains a possibility. There may only be the small unit of Jaffa and they could merely be staking claim to the naquadea deposit as we are. It is uncertain," the Jaffa explained. Jack had to agree, either way he did not like those odds.

"I think perhaps it is time we left for the gate. We can send a UAV through in a couple days to find out if they are still here. If those suits back home want this deposit bad enough, we come back prepared to fight for it," O'Neill stated, then toggled his radio to talk to the whole team," This is O'Neill. We're bugging out of here. I do not like the odds of us running into Jaffa. Once you guys make it back to camp, starting packing up," the Colonel ordered as his group started heading back to base camp. Parker's voice, SG-2's leader came over the radio.

"Roger that Colonel. We just had a near miss with a small group of four Jaffa. I would say that the SGC is looking pretty good about now," the Major replied. Jack could hear the anxiety in the Major's voice, a run in with Jaffa would not be a good ending to their mission.

"See you in 15," Jack stated," O'Neill out," he turned to Carter who was walking beside him," I don't like the looks of this Major," he said, all business now. Carter did not say anything but he knew she felt it too; they may as well have a big bull's eye painted on their collective asses. Something was going to go bad and soon- he could feel it in his bones.

**Present Day**

"O'Neill?!" Teal'c's voice through his radio interrupted Jack's train of thought and he mentally washed away the brain fog of exhaustion and pain that had taken up residence in his brain.

"Sir!" Carter's voice came to him, alerting him that something was wrong. He looked to her and realized that Teal'c was trying to contact him via his radio. Carter was weakly trying to work her radio but it remained buried underneath her. Jack held a hand up for her to stop.

"O'Neill, what is your status?" the burly Jaffa's voice was a welcome song, as Jack looked out into the snowy night trying to discern if he was close.

"Teal'c buddy! Good to hear your voice!" Jack replied into his radio, the world already starting to look brighter.

"Indeed O'Neill. It is good to hear yours. What is your situation?" the Jaffa asked quickly, getting down to business. Jack frowned, yes their situation- the phrase up the creak came to mind.

"The Jaffa are still surrounding us, taking pot shots occasionally. If this weather eases, they will be able to over run our position but for now, the storm is keeping them at bay. Heckler is still with us but in bad shape and Carter is pinned under a boulder from a rockslide caused by a staff blast," Jack paused as he allowed the information to sink in to his comrades," Who's with you?" Jack asked, wondering who their reinforcements were.

"SG-3 and the rest of the members of SG-2 are accompanying us. We remain approximately two kilometers from your location O'Neill. The trek has been very treacherous," Teal'c indicated. Jack could only imagine navigating through unfamiliar terrain with nothing but a compass and some coordinates with a whipping blizzard surrounding you.

"O'Neill, this is Mackner. What is your tactical situation? Is your location defensible?" the other Colonel asked from his radio. Jack paused- sure it would be if he still had his Major and Captain to help.

"I can hold them off but not for long by myself. The group of Jaffa appear to be localized to my right-that would be to the south-west of my location," Jack indicated, noting thankfully that Mackner was a great tactician. He thrived on devising offensive and defensive manuvers.

"Alright, we will contact you again when we are closer. We have Dr. Fraiser and a field medic with us to assist with the wounded. We're gonna get you out of there Jack," Mackner stated forcefully, knowing that O'Neill needed to hear those words right now.

"Affirmative, O'Neill out," Jack sighed and looked to Carter," I told you they were coming- just a little late," he added with a small smile. Carter returned it with her own weak smile. Both of them knew there was still much battle ahead of them before they made it home again. "Best of all, Fraiser is already here to give you a chewing out," Jack added, the smile reaching his eyes this time. True Janet Fraiser was one of the best Doc's he ever worked with but that did not mean she was exempt from ribbing, hell half the time she encouraged it. Jack checked his watch- 0415. If everything went right, he could be home in time for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Carter looked blearily at her CO who was talking animatedly into his radio. Sam smiled to herself, reinforcements- she had known they would come eventually. Carter could feel herself getting weaker and the cold taking more of a hold onto her body. The crushing weight of the boulder and the pain that seemed to be present throughout her body, made it even harder for her to take a breath. She constantly felt it was work, her respiratory muscles becoming tired from the extra effort. Sam looked up to the Colonel as he turned his attention back to her for a moment; she smiled when the small spark returned to his eyes. His voice sounded far away but Sam vaguely heard him mention Janet and it made her feel better, her friend would have her fixed up with some good drugs in no time. The morphine just was not cutting it she thought as she grimaced, working her way through another wave of nausea. Through the fog that seemed to encompass her brain, she saw Jack give her a concerned glance.

"You okay Carter?" he asked his voice distant, both of them knowing she was not okay but it was more of a question of can you hang in there Major? Sam nodded her head slightly and added a weak smile.

"I will be fine sir, just thinking about those drugs Janet will give me," Carter replied lightly. The Colonel continued on rambling, trying to be comforting but Sam could not hold her attention and her gaze fell to the still form of Heckler about a foot from her. Sam knew just how close he was to death and at this point was uncertain if even Janet could help him. A chill went through her, making Sam suddenly aware of the very cold, snowy earth beneath her. After a couple hours of lying on the cold ground, its chill was starting to permeate her body. The snowfall and wind appeared to be lessening which was good because it would assist their rescuers to reach their position quicker but she knew the Jaffa were also waiting for them. Sam looked out at the cold, dark world around her and could not help feeling anger towards this planet that had seemed to be such a prosperous venture at first glimpse. Sam thought back to when their whole situation had gone from retreating to stay out of trouble to full blown tactical retreat.

**14 hours ago**

Sam Carter looked about wearily into the snowy clearing before recommencing stowing the tent in its proper storage bag. Although Jaffa were most certainly around, their threat was not enough that the Colonel wanted to leave their gear behind. Sam finished packing the tent and added it to her gear pack, then looked over to the Colonel and Teal'c who stood protectively watching the perimeter. A very subtle tingling at the base of Sam's neck caused her to stand upright, picking her weapon up defensively. The 'warning system', she supposed you could call it, left by Jolinar still sent chills done her spine when the feeling washed over her. It was an eerie feeling, as if someone was walking over your grave as the expression went. It brought back negative memories that consciously required her to shove them away, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Carter?" the Colonel called from a couple feet away. He witnessed her startled reaction and drawing of weapon. Sam looked to Teal'c and knew that he could sense it too.

"They're close sir," Sam replied simply, seeing the immediate switch in Jack's posture.

"I sense them as well O'Neill," Jack knew better than to _no_t trust Teal'c and Sam's spidey senses, he quickly made a command decision.

"Alright folks, drop everything that is not already packed. Leave that mapping equipment behind, that will only slow us down. We're getting outta here," O'Neill ordered authoritively, he really did not want to leave the mapping equipment behind, especially when it costs god knows what but he was not going to slow his team's retreat because of some damn equipment. The team followed orders quickly and efficiently, gathering behind O'Neill," Let's move out!" Jack ordered as he headed off, Teal'c at his side. Carter followed behind with Daniel while SG-2 brought up the rear. No one said anything about leaving the equipment, everyone understood the trouble lurking with Jaffa close on their tail.

Sam followed the Colonel on high alert; he was making as quick a pace possible in deep snow and survival gear. She glanced up at the clouds, which seemed to be blowing in quite fast. The dark, grey clouds gave the impression that a major snow system was on its way. Already in the distance, Sam could see the white wall of snow falling. Concern was starting to grow, if that storm hit on their way back to the gate that could be trouble. Their base camp was ten clicks from the gate, in theory it should not take them that long to return but if the weather turns bad and they have Jaffa on their tail...Carter sighed, this day was getting better and better.

* * *

They had been hiking for about an hour when the unmistakable sound of the Jaffa horn drifted to them from a distance. The Colonel stopped, listening to the sound trying to determine the Jaffa's location. The snow had started not long after they had started hiking, adding even more depth to the white blanket that covered the landscape. Carter was beginning to think that they should add snowshoes to the supply list in snowy climates from now on.

"I believe they are close O'Neill. Perhaps they discovered our base camp," Teal'c stated quietly beside O'Neill. The Jaffa's logic was sound but Jack really hated when he stated the obvious; more so at stressful times like this. Jack scanned their immediate surroundings for any signs of the enemy, his P-90 at the ready. He could feel the tension from the rest of his team; he did not need to check to know that everyone had his or her weapons ready. Running into Jaffa was really going to throw a wrench in Jack's perfectly thought out tactical retreat, not to mention the cold beer that was calling his name back home.

"For crying out loud!" Jack mumbled angrily as he continued marching forward. They were passing through a stand of trees that stood at the base of a small mountain. There was a clearing up ahead but Jack was not prepared to head out into the clearing if Jaffa were waiting for them. The Colonel held his fist up, the signal to stop. Everyone came to a halt and took up tactical positions for the moment. He heard Carter come up beside him.

"What's the plan sir?" Carter asked, knowing that if Jaffa were close it might be better to take refuge until they passed. At the rate it was snowing, their tracks would soon be covered. The horn sounded again, this time the bugle call sounding further away. Sam knew that it was a hard decision, they were tired, had little resources and lord knows how many Jaffa looking for them.

"We're gonna make it to the gate Carter," Jack returned matter of factly as he again eyed the clearing, looking around cautiously. The horn sounded again, even further away this time. Jack made his decision.

"I believe they are moving away O'Neill," Teal'c counseled, knowing that disaster could strike no matter what option he chose. It was a gamble, which was a privilege of leadership; that responsibility rested solely on O'Neill's shoulders. As first prime, Teal'c had made many such decisions. In those situations, often times losing brave Jaffa because of Apophis' lack of concern over his army. The Goa'uld knew there was many more Jaffa to take fallen soldiers places and Teal'c had to contend almost daily with sending his people to die. Those situations still haunted him to this day, their souls visiting him on occasion during deep states of kel-no-ream.

"Like I said, we're going to the gate," O'Neill repeated as he stepped out of the cover of the forest. No one hesitated; the soldiers followed the Colonel but no one was in a hurry to be mowed down by Jaffa. The snow was continuing to come down hard and the wind was starting to pick up.

They had made it about half way across the clearing when things started going south. Even before Carter or Teal'c said anything, Jack knew that he was going to regret ever coming on this little trip. A tingling at the right side of his head drew his attention to a blast of light in the darkened afternoon, making him believe that perhaps he had spidey senses too. "COVER!" Jack yelled, as he hit the snow. The shot went wide, landing behind him throwing snow in the air.

Teal'c and Daniel were ahead of him as they headed for the other side of the clearing. For an archaeologist he sure can run, Jack thought off-handily about Daniel. Under different circumstances, it would have been funny to see him running like a mad man. Several more shots flew around them, Jack hoping that none of them hit him or his team. A strangled cry from behind him caused Jack to whirl around, trying to determine who had been hit, causing that thought to dissipate quickly. Weirman and Parker stopped beside him as he went to turn around to help.

"KEEP GOING!" the Colonel ordered the other team who hesitated for a moment, a shot flying by them before they reluctantly continued to the relative safety of the forest on the other side of the clearing. Jack ran back several meters to the two forms, one he assumed was Carter and the other to be Heckler because those were the only ones that had not passed him- he just did not know who was hit. Staff blasts continued to ring out around them. "Carter?" Jack called as he bent down to grab the form lying writhing in the snow. The Colonel was semi-relieved to find Carter assisting the Captain. The knot reserved for Carter, untwined just a little.

"He's hit!" The Major yelled. Jack nodded, indicating for her to help get the Captain vertical. Jack grunted as he took the weight of Heckler, feeling that perhaps the SGC should invest in some lightweight survival gear. Between his pack and the dead weight, Jack's feet felt like cement blocks. "SIR!"

Carter yelled too late as he felt searing pain in his left shoulder, a knife wound he suspected, confirmed as he felt the blade leave his flesh. A blast of a P-90 round from beside him and he knew Carter had taken care of it. Jack's vision was greying as he felt Carter's hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up to his 21C, ignoring the bloodied corpse of the Jaffa beside him and tried to get a handle on the situation. As the Colonel looked around, everything and everyone appeared to be moving in slow motion. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs and pushed the pain from the knife wound away.

"SIR, we need to find cover!" A barrage of staff blasts were whirling around them trying to take revenge for their lost comrade. Jack wondered how they were managing to remain unscathed but he returned his mental efforts to getting the hell out of dodge. He was not going to question luck when it was on their side. Jack looked over to find Heckler vertical but leaning heavily on Carter, shots still flying by them.

Sam pulled her CO into action, the threesome staggering forward, trying to move as fast as possible. The Major then made a startled noise as Heckler was wrested from her grip. She turned to come face to face with another Jaffa, who had the Captain by the throat. The Jaffa, who rivaled Teal'c in size, wore heavy battle armor and his unprotected face wore an angry scowl. He held Heckler easily, who was squirming and trying to get free and he left no bones as to what his opinions were of humans. A few choice words yelled in the somewhat familiar language by the Jaffa left Sam with a grasp of his meaning. Heckler was landing some frantic kicks to the Jaffa but it did little damage. Sam expertly took aim with her P-90 and drilled the Jaffa's leg with several shots, he cried out in anger but did not lessen his grip. Instead, he savagely took Heckler's leg and twisted it in an un-natural position causing the Captain to cry out and go limp in the Jaffa's hand. The Jaffa uncaringly tossed Heckler to the ground and then focused his attention on Sam. The angry scowl had turned into barely contained rage, its fury focused on her. Calling on her professional soldier background, Sam pushed the knot of panic away and fired- continuing to fire until the Jaffa fell to the ground unmoving. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around to face O'Neill.

"Let's get Heckler and find cover!" He ordered, moving the Major into motion. Sam took one more look at the dead Jaffa, his lifeless eyes still taunting her. She quickly looked to the still form of the Captain and his broken leg, his wellbeing the priority. Staff fire increased as they each took a shoulder of his tactical vest and headed to an outcropping about 20 meters away with the wounded soldier in tow.

Carter thought they were going to make it when she heard the familiar singsong of a staff blast followed by searing pain in her left thigh, sending her heavily to the ground. Carter's thoughts turned to wanting very much to remain in the snowy bed but her strength and willingness to fight quickly stopped her. Her professional duty and honour turned her focus to the Colonel and Captain who needed her help, making her decision for her. Carter put forth a huge effort, a large grunt escaping as she pushed herself up and continued, adrenaline fuelling her run for cover. Just before they reached their destination, Jack turned and let loose a grenade into the Jaffa's general direction. They reached their protection just as the blast from the grenade sent them to the ground. The unconscious form of Heckler lay behind them, while they took defensive positions. Several blasts shot out past them and then quiet, the winter stillness enveloping them. It was only then that they noticed that the snow and wind had increased significantly since they had first entered the clearing.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c's voice came through their radios. Jack quickly tapped his radio.

"We're okay Teal'c. Heckler's hurt but I don't think we're gonna get out of this outcropping without getting picked off by those Jaffa. I want you guys to return to the SGC and get some reinforcements," Jack ordered. He surveyed the clearing, desperately hoping all Jaffa were gone but Jack knew better. One grenade was not going to take out ten Jaffa- at best, it was a stopgap tactic to slow their attack and allow time to regroup. "Requesting radio silence," Jack then added, knowing that eliminated the prospect of the rest of the team trying to mount a rescue. They would not disobey orders; at least Parker and his team would not- they would make sure they returned to the SGC.

"Jack we are _not _leaving you guys behind. We're gonna do some recon and get back to you," Daniel's voice came through Jack's radio, causing him to clench his teeth very much annoyed. Since when had Daniel gone commando, he thought angrily. Apparently, Parker was not as trust worthy as he thought when it came to keeping a certain archaeologist and alien in line. He sighed and rubbed between his eyes, he had one whopper of a headache.

"Daniel? What part of radio silence do you not understand? And since when did you become an expert on tactical reconnaissance?" Jack asked angrily into his radio, there was a pause before answering. He could just imagine Daniel seething on the other end of the radio and he was not surprised when the alien quarter of SG-1 answered.

"O'Neill, we are simply surveying our options before returning to Stargate Command. We will remain until the weather conditions deteriorate, it will allow us time to provide General Hammond with satisfactory tactical information," Teal'c stated, apparently very confident that Jack would not object. He could not argue with the Jaffa's logic as long as the team stayed out of trouble.

"What about the Jaffa, they aren't pursuing you?" Jack asked confused. Those Jaffa had been on their tail so fast; his mind was still reeling over the combat situation in which they now found themselves. In hindsight, Jack was beginning to think that the receding bugle had been a ploy to lull them into a sense of security.

"Colonel, the Jaffa appear to be focusing their attention on your position for the moment," Major Parker reported over the radio. How nice, Jack thought bitterly. What he had done to piss them off? As if to reinforce that sentiment, a staff weapon blast rocketed past them. Jack looked to Carter who looked as tired as he felt.

"Roger that. Major, keep an eye on our friends over there and any patrols they might have lurking in the shadows. Do not get caught flat-footed. If the weather keeps intensifying, I want _everyone_ to return to the gate for reinforcements, understand?" Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," the Major replied promptly.

"Indeed O'Neill," Teal'c's voice rang through his radio. Jack nodded-good. Teal'c would keep Daniel in line. Jack could imagine Daniel nodding and giving his most annoyed, 'yes Jack' response.

"Alright, requesting radio silence...again," Jack, ordered once more. The Colonel looked to his 2IC; looking at her leg wound and decided that between them they probably had about one, good working body. Captain Heckler remained unconscious at their feet. Holed up on an alien world, wounded with mean, nasty Jaffa waiting to kick their asses; yes just another day on the job. Jack had known they were in for an ass-whooping today.

"You okay sir?" Carter asked from beside him, she was leaning against the rock ledge examining her own wound to her thigh. She grimaced as she probed it. The charred flesh was evident through the burned off layers of her survival gear.

"Yeah, just a knife wound, I'll live," he stated, as both their eyes moved to the unconscious form of Heckler. "You okay?" he returned, looking back to Sam.

"Yes sir, more of a grazing wound," she indicated as she bandaged the wound using supplies from her first aid kit," I thought our goose was cooked sir," she added, knowing it was a miracle they had made it out alive. Sam revised that, maybe miracle was too strong a word she thought with a smile, that word applied when they had escaped Earth's total annihilation. Perhaps very good luck would be more in order Carter thought somewhat amused. Either way, somehow they kept entering on the plus side instead of six feet under.

"Yeah, me too; although I am thoroughly happy we weren't," he added lightly. "What about Heckler?" he asked as Carter knelt down beside the still form.

"Well, I know his leg is broken and he has a staff blast wound," she answered, checking his pulse, which was beating steadily albeit a little fast. Carter's first aid skills remained that, temporary aid meant to hold the person together until a field medic could look him over or transported back to the base. Considering the situation, the Major felt that for the moment, her skills were going to have to do. Fortunately, Janet had refreshed all SG-1's first aid skills very recently- not that they were suffering from lack of use. Sam had become rather efficient had rendering first aid since joining the SGC, more times then she would like to count.

"Administer first aid, I'll keep watch," Jack ordered, as he looked out into the clearing, the visibility was quickly diminishing but he knew the Jaffa were still there. Some of them were anyway and it did not look like the weather was going to allow him to find out.

"What about the Jaffa sir?" Carter asked; she knew that one grenade was not going to keep them at bay.

"Wait them out. Hopefully the weather will hold them off until we find out more information from our team," Jack stated, not making eye contact with her 2IC, knowing that they had never known Jaffa to be quitters especially not when it was in their favor.

Sam did not say anything, simply went about looking after Heckler's wounds. She ignored the throb in her thigh and told herself she would be home soon. It would be a _long_ time before she ever wanted to see snow again.

**Present Day**

A hand gently prodding her shoulder brought Sam back to her situation, opening her eyes to see Janet looking over at her disapprovingly. The doctor was leaning on her side so Sam could make eye contact. Sam would have laughed wildly if not for the pain; it was a comforting sight to see her best friend. Janet's touch alone helped to ease her discomfort because Sam knew that the doctor would take care of her.

"Janet!" Sam croaked weakly, Janet putting her hand on Sam's free arm comfortingly. A smile could not help but spread across her face despite her discomfort.

"Sam what did I tell you about going off-world and getting into trouble?" the Doctor stated scolding her friend jestingly, trying to remain light and hide her own worry. Too often, she was treating Sam and the other members of SG-1 in her infirmary. If she did not know any better, she would say they almost liked it there. She saw her friend grimace and quickly went into doctor mode. "It's okay Sam. I am going to get you fixed up," the Doctor soothed with a smile. She had removed her facial protection to give Sam a face to focus on. Janet returned to a kneeling position and resumed her assessment of Sam's injuries.

"Heckler?" Sam asked weakly, wanting to know the status of the Captain. He had been alive at her last check or moment of consciousness, whichever that had been. Janet gave her a sympathetic smile; she knew how it was when someone you were trying to save was dying before your eyes. She saw it too often and so did her co-workers.

"He is alive, thanks to your first aid. Looks like that first aid refresher paid off," the Doctor reported lightly and then continued more solemnly. "The Colonel also informed me how you managed to be under this pile of rubble," Janet stated quietly, Sam's act of bravery remained unspoken between them. Janet knew that it had been an unconscious move for her friend and Sam did not want the attention. Janet noted Sam never made eye contact and continued, "Faulkner, my medic is attending to him. He has a chance -I am not giving up on him," Janet added, squeezing her friends arm reassuringly. Sam smiled feebly, glad that she had at least gave the man a fighting chance.

As Janet continued talking, describing her process of assessment, Sam became aware that there was activity going on around her. She looked past Janet and could see the form of Jack with another soldier who was in deep conversation. Beside them sat he form of Teal'c and Daniel as well as several other soldiers. A poke by Janet caused Sam to cry out, Janet quickly squeezing her hand apologetically. It was then that the form of Teal'c towered above her.

"Which rock would you like me to move first Doctor Fraiser?" the Jaffa asked as the human Doctor pointed to the largest one. The large stone and rubble that littered the area around them appeared composed of a substance similar to granite, its grey colour in contrast to the white blanket that covered the area. Teal'c studied Major Carter's situation as he appraised which rock would be relocated first. Although O'Neill had cleared much of the smaller rubble from around Major Carter's head, there was still much debris.

"Let's start with this large one okay Teal'c?" Doctor Fraiser directed, as she indicated the large grey stone that rested on the Major's torso, its weight distributed on other stones beside it but her body still bearing much of the weight. Teal'c noted that if Major Carter had bore the weight of the stone in its entirety, the scenario would be drastically different. A rock of that size was enough to crush the midsection of a person. Teal'c nodded his head and prepared himself to lift the weight of the rock, planning where he would relocate it and how he was going to navigate the stony ground.

"Sam, honey, Teal'c is going to lift this rock off you okay?" she indicated, looking down to the form of her friend. Sam simply nodded; the pain was too intense at present to do otherwise. All though she was positive good drugs were coming, at present Janet was being more torturous then anything. Janet nodded to Teal'c and the burly Jaffa slowly lifted the stone off Sam's midsection, his muscles quivering slightly with the exertion. The Doctor watched Sam, her face contorting as the movement jostled no doubt broken ribs.

The pressure that had been present for what seemed like days disappeared off Sam's back, she heard Teal'c grunt as he moved the boulder nearby. Several seconds later, the weight that had been holding her right arm behind disappeared and it remained limply at her side, a useless appendage at present. Although the weight was gone, Sam still felt like there was something impeding her breathing. Sam went to move but Janet quickly scolded her, she yearned to see more than snow and the boots of those present.

"Sam, keep still. I am tending to the wound on your side. It appears that a sharp stick was thrust into your side," Janet stated, examining the wound. She applied bandaging around it; the stick would stay until they returned to the SGC where she could do surgery. "Faulkner!" Janet yelled, the medic at her side in a few moments," Help me stabilize her C-spine so we can role her onto the board," the Doctor ordered, Teal'c putting together the litter beside her.

"Janet, I don't need that. I can move all my body parts!" Sam's voice rose half-heartedly but pleadingly from beside her.

"No arguing Sam. You could have a spinal injury and you're staying immobilized until we get back to the base," Janet ordered, causing Sam to remain quiet. She knew better than to try to argue with that tone of Janet's voice. Sam felt hands' maintaining her cervical spine alignment as a collar was placed around her neck. Several sets of hands were placed along her body. "On the count of three people. 3, 2, 1!"

Sam's vision blurred with pain as her limp right arm dragged behind as she was rolled to her side, then down on the litter. Her view of the world slowly changed to the dusky grey pre-dawn sky. Sam could feel her breathing increase, trying to get air but it was not coming fast enough. She tried to slow her breathing, not wanting to hyperventilate. Janet's face came into her field of vision, as straps were secured around her.

"Sam, I am going to give you pain medication now. It should help with the pain and ease your breathing," the Doctor indicated as she reached out of her vision. Sam quickly nodded, biting her lip to keep from screaming. A prick on her leg and only a few seconds passed before relief began to wash over her. Her breathing slowed and she mentally thanked Janet for good drugs; finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack divided his attention between his 21C secured on the stretcher and Colonel Mackner who was squatted beside him, devising a plan to return to the gate. He rubbed his recently reset shoulder and moved it around gingerly, it still hurt like hell but that was not going to slow him down. It had been a complete surprise that their rescuers had been able to make it to their position with minimal fire exchange with the Jaffa. The weather was lessening which was good because their return to the gate would be easier but the Jaffa holed up on the other side of the clearing were starting to get antsy. Jack looked to Heckler, who was now being looked over by both Fraiser and her medic. With two non-mobile wounded, they had to be sure that they were not going to be followed before they started out. Jack returned his attention to Mackner who was drawing a tactical plan on the snowy ground with a small stick.

"If we take two soldiers and try to come up behind them, we could surprise them with a couple of grenades," the Colonel stated, looking down at his plan through dark eyes. "The rest of the group can provide cover fire as a distraction and once the grenades are deployed take down leftover bogies," Mackner described his plan with detached emotion, trying not to think about the Jaffa that were only performing their own duties for god and country. The fact was- they had two wounded soldiers that needed medical attention at the base ASAP. He had devised plans like this too many times using too few resources trying to overcome an enemy that out-numbered them. The middle aged Colonel looked up to see skepticism on his colleagues face. "I know that is the oldest number in the book but we have limited options available. It is a tried and true plan. Those Jaffa are just as tired and weary as you are Jack," Mackner countered with a small smile, "Hell, we may be able to get the jump on them," he added, straightening his back for a moment, hearing a satisfying crack and then once again returning to his hunched position.

"I guess but those Jaffa have been waiting for damn near 15 hours to take us down. I doubt they will let a little fatigue slow them down," Jack countered, looking down at the plan Mackner had drew in the snow. Jack could feel Mackner's eyes watching him as he scrutinized the plan; the truth was he was right. They did not have a choice.

"I concur O'Neill. The tactical plan that Colonel Mackner has devised is sound. He is correct that we have limited options available to us and if we wait much longer, the cover of darkness will regress as well," Teal'c stated from beside Jack. The Jaffa's sizeable form sat stooped over beside him, trying to remain out of sight behind the cover of the outcropping. It was no small feat with his bulk but Teal'c did it wordlessly, to do otherwise was counterproductive in his eyes.

"Alright, let's do it," Jack stated, as he looked up to the other Colonel, "Teal'c you are with me. Hand over the grenades Mackner," O'Neill ordered, seeing the hair going up on the other Colonel's neck.

"Listen O'Neill, I intended to participate in this plan..."Jack held up his hand, indicating that his argument was going to be fruitless. Jack was injured; he at least had to acknowledge some disagreement. Mackner knew if it he were injured, he would do the same thing.

"This is my show; I get to take the big risk. You know how it is when you are the big man in charge," Jack paused for a moment, knowing Carter would have had his head for saying that had she been present. He missed her presence for a moment, taking a second to look at her prone form before returning his thoughts to the job at hand. "You are in charge of coordinating the effort on this end. Understood?" Jack indicated. Mackner reluctantly nodded his agreement. Jack then looked to the other soldiers present, acknowledging his decision in unison with a round of 'yes sir'. Jack made particular emphasis on Daniel who silently gave him the 'I'll be a good archaeologist and follow orders while you are gone' look.

O'Neill's gaze came to rest on Mackner, disproval only slightly evident on his face. The big man was rivaled only by Teal'c in his size and it was not hard to imagine how the title 'Big Mack' had been bestowed, referring to the large tractor-trailer truck. It was interesting to note however, that Mackner made excellent use of his body and not considered lumbering by anyone. It was probably this fact that had helped create such a great tactician. As Jack studied Mackner's facial expression, he found understanding. Tim would have done the same thing in his position and in fact, could do nothing anyway because they were of equal rank. Jack gave everyone an appreciative look before resting on Carter who looked at him through hooded eyes, medication finally starting to bring her relief. Jack moved to Frasier's position whose attention was once again on Carter.

"Doc, what's the word?" he asked, squatting beside the chief medical officer. Janet looked to him, small worry lines creased around her eyes. There was an array of medical supplies surrounding her, packaging discarded in a pile. She was finishing attaching a bag of saline to an intravenous line she had inserted in Sam's hand. She laid the bag on her shoulder as she went about reporting her progress thus far.

"Well sir, both Sam and Heckler need to get back to the SGC ASAP. Heckler's injuries are life threatening and unless we can get him back to the base very soon, he will succumb to them. Sam will require surgery and blood transfusions, we also need to determine if there are any spinal injuries but she is stable for the moment," Fraiser stated quietly. Jack did not miss the unsaid fact that Sam could become unstable at anytime.

"Right, sit tight we are working on getting outta here," Jack stated, ignoring the vicious looking stick that stuck out of his 2IC's side.

"I don't have to tell you that I would not recommend putting that shoulder under the amount of stress required for combat situations," Janet stated, eyeing him with her Doctor glare. There was disproval in her voice but she knew that the Colonel was going to do what he wanted despite her objections. If he wanted to put up with the pain and risk of permanent injury, that was his choice but it did not make watching him do it any easier. Practically, Janet knew that the Colonel was going to do whatever it took to get everyone home. That characteristic made him a good commander.

"No you don't Doc but this is my command, so my job," Jack indicated. Janet simply nodded her head. "Thank you for the concern though," Jack added with a small smile. Janet returned it with a small smile of her own. Jack went to leave when Carter's voice stopped him.

"Good luck sir," she stated her voice breaking as she licked her lips to bring moisture to them. There was a small smile on her lips; Jack knew that she wished she were going too. They were the same that way; they did their jobs until they were done. Finished. Ca-put. Fini. That would be very soon if he had anything to do about it.

"Thanks Carter. Now don't pester the good Doctor while I am gone," Jack replied lightly and gently squeezed Sam's shoulder. Jack moved back over to Mackner and Teal'c, leaving his 2IC in Janet's care. He glanced at Heckler for a moment and then returned his attention to the rest of the team before him. That was all the encouragement he needed, they were getting Heckler home so Janet could save him just in time and write copious notes about how near he was to death. Jack looked to Teal'c.

"Let's go T-man," Jack stated with emphasis. Teal'c nodded, taking the offered bag with the grenades in them from Major Parker and followed behind O'Neill into waiting position for their operation to begin. Jack silently sent out a prayer to whoever was listening, ascended being or whatever; a little luck would be nice he thought woefully.

* * *

Daniel Jackson watched as two of his friends went into position to face another dangerous task, as if surviving through a blizzard and one attack with Jaffa was not enough. It was turning out to be quite an arduous mission, he thought worriedly. Jackson set up position beside Major Parker, as Mackner set about getting the other soldiers into position. He could think back to when he could barely operate a weapon let alone a P-90. Yes, times have changed he thought as looked out into the quiet clearing. The Jaffa had not made a move for almost a half hour now; obviously, they were regrouping in a final effort to end this confrontation. As if enough bloodshed has not occurred, he thought angrily. Daniel spared a quick glance at Sam and Heckler, with Janet tending to both. It made him angry, more of his friends injured.

Daniel thought back to when they had made the decision to return to the gate, leaving Sam and Jack behind with Captain Heckler. It had been hard at the time to feel like they were not abandoning his teammates but they had done the right thing. If they had not returned with reinforcements, Sam and Heckler would most likely be dead soon with Jack eventually taken prisoner by the Jaffa. Daniel thought back to the discussion prior to returning to the SGC, which he realized had not been that long ago.

**9 hours ago**

"Dr. Jackson, you okay?" a concerned voice from beside him asked quietly, as Daniel continued to stare out into the clearing for any signs of Jaffa. The wind and snow were starting to pick up with visibility next to nil. Daniel knew that the decision to return to the SGC soon was coming but he really did not want to follow it. "Dr. Jackson?" the voice asked again. Daniel turned to see Major Parker looking at him concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries," Daniel replied and pasted on a small smile to try to reassure the soldier. Parker nodded, obviously not very convinced but returned his attention to the clearing in front of them. The Jaffa kept up with their random staff blasts in Sam and Jack's general direction but made no obvious move to charge them. The weather was holding them back too. Daniel then felt Teal'c's large presence settle beside him and resume his vigil into the snowy blackness.

"Daniel Jackson, it is time to return to Earth. If this weather continues, we will be unable to reach the stargate and bring reinforcements," the Jaffa stated quietly. It was obvious that he was unhappy with leaving their friends behind but it was necessary for the moment.

Daniel turned his head to look at his bulky friend, Teal'c giving him a stern look, trying to give him reassurance that the situation would improve. "We will return Daniel Jackson. O'Neill and Major Carter will prevail until our arrival. I have confidence in their abilities," Teal'c added, Daniel nodding his head in agreement.

"I know Teal'c. I just don't want to leave them behind," Daniel replied, shivering against the cold despite his attempts to stay warm. Major Parker from his other side spoke up quietly.

"I don't know about you guys but I think it's time to head back to the SGC," Parker stated, looking over to the remaining members of SG-1. He was waiting for a fight when both men nodded their heads in unison.

"I agree Major Parker. If the weather deteriorates further I fear we will be unable to return to the stargate," Teal'c supplied, not taking his gaze off the clearing.

"I agree too, begrudgingly," Daniel added. Parker could understand his reservations, hell he would be untruthful if he did not say he had them too. He had a wounded team member holed up there. Parker took the initiative and contacted Colonel O'Neill via radio.

"Colonel O'Neill. We're returning to base," the Major stated as he toggled his radio. He took comfort in the fact that the top field unit was protecting his fallen team member. There was a pause of a few seconds before a response.

"Roger that. Good luck kids and no sightseeing on the way home," Jack stated jokily into the radio, "We missed our check in with Hammond, so they may try to establish contact on your way back. I'm not sure of the distance with this weather," Jack added. Daniel thought, hopefully the good General would already have a team on standby so they could expedite their return faster. Hammond was smart that way; he knew SG-1 got into trouble too often.

"Affirmative, good luck yourself Colonel. We will be back as soon as we can. Parker out," the Major signed off and looked at his remaining teams," Let's move out," Parker ordered, everyone mobilizing quickly. Although they were cold and stiff from hours of waiting, everyone was ready to get home so they could return. They would not be happy until their comrades were safe at home.

Parker headed out in lead, Weiman following with Teal'c and Daniel coming up behind.

"I don't like this Teal'c," Daniel stated as they moved cautiously away from the clearing and their friends. The archaeologist had that feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that not everything was going to go as planned and it was going to be a long time before he actually had the chance to sleep again, he thought groggily.

Teal'c simply nodded and decided not to voice his concerns; he did not want to worry his friend further. It would not help the situation. The team continued in silence, the blowing wind and snow erasing evidence of their trail as they headed in the direction of the stargate. Daniel silently vowed that he was returning come hell or high water…or snow, Daniel amended. Taking strength from his friend's presence and faith in their success, he plodded on through the snow, determination marking every step.

**Present Day**

A call for everyone to ready positions brought Daniel back to the present and the urgent situation that was beginning to unfold before him. He noted that Jack and Teal'c had already dispersed, angry with himself for getting lost in his thoughts. Fatigue was shortening his attention span when it needed to be sharp, for everyone's sake. Daniel looked to Major Parker who was kneeling beside him behind the cover of the rock ledge. They exchanged silent reassurances, preparing themselves for the battle that was about to be waged. Daniel shed his goggles to his neck and fished his glasses out of his pocket.

Daniel brought his weapon up and rested it on the ledge, looking through the sight for a target with no one presenting as one for the moment. Mackner's order came quickly, the call to fire at will to provide the necessary distraction so Jack's portion of the plan could begin. As Daniel was putting another clip into his weapon, the unmistakable sound of several grenade explosions traveled to the group. Immediately he brought his weapon up, bringing his sight to rest on the edge of the clearing where smoke was billowing out in the early dawn. Several figures then came running out of the cloud of smoke, their weapons raised and firing. It was only about a minute before their still forms were staining the snow red beneath them.

"Keep an eye out. There are more of them," Mackner ordered from Daniel's right. The archaeologist doubled his efforts to look for Jaffa half -heartedly wishing that diplomacy could have had its chance. Instead, it was just another example of fighting for survival. P-90 fire to their right alerted them to the fact that there was indeed remaining Jaffa. A stab of fear went through Daniel as he realized it came from Jack and Teal'c's position. Mackner ordered two of his men to go to O'Neill's aid.

Weapons fire from Parker's P-90 caused Daniel to return his attention to the clearing. A staff blast blazed from behind him streaking over their heads and hitting the ground on the other side of their cover, causing confusion. Daniel quickly turned and drilled a Jaffa attempting to reach them from above with a spray of bullets, causing him to slump to ground. His reflexes were now getting quick, tempered by seven years in the field. A pat on his shoulder came from Parker.

"Nice Jackson," Parker stated as Daniel returned to his kneeling position. "No one would know you were an archaeologist by rights," the Major added with a small smile and returned to his surveillance of the clearing.

Daniel merely smiled, not sure if he considered that a compliment. It was true that he was now an active member when it came to lending protection to his team but his willingness to talk and learn was an important part of who he was. Was he losing sight of what he really wanted to do when he walked through the stargate? Daniel turned to look at Sam and Captain Heckler, who was hanging on to this world with a thread, Janet shielding them protectively. Perhaps he wore more than one hat now and at present, the most important task was protecting his friends so they could go home. Daniel fired off another round of weapons fire into the clearing before he heard Mackner's call to cease-fire. He immediately let off and looked around the clearing; no one appeared to be moving or at least smart enough not to disclose his position.

"Good job folks," Jack's voice carried to him as the Colonel and Teal'c strolled to their position and sat heavily against the rocks behind him, "Report," he stated, as he patted Teal'c on the shoulder in a congratulatory well done.

"The enemy appears to be neutralized Jack," Mackner stated with a slight smile, visible in the dawning light.

"Excellent. Let's mobilize the wounded and get the hell out of here," Jack ordered. A resounding chorus of 'yes sir' responded as everyone went about getting ready to _finally_, go home. Mackner posted two soldiers to watch their six as they readied the wounded. Daniel came and knelt beside Jack as he once again tested his now very sore shoulder. Jack looked up to his friend expectantly.

"Daniel?" he asked simply, knowing exactly what was on Daniel's mind. They had escaped yet another near death experience and it had resulted in more bloodshed. Daniel was just reinforcing that he was glad they had made it through another round, fortunately for them the bell rang just in time.

"Glad you guys are okay Jack," Daniel stated simply and then got up to help with the wounded. Jack smiled but he knew that eventually, there was a long talk sequestered in Daniel's silent look. Looonng talk- he would probably need coffee. Thoughts of coffee sent his stomach into a convulsion as he rubbed it absently. Settle down there, it will still be a while before you are looked after, Jack thought glumly as he looked over at the wounded.

Jack rose slowly and stretched. He looked out into the clearing, the snow pristine in the early morning dawn light and absolutely no wind blowing, the calm after the storm. Wonderful, he thought almost happily and turned to his Jaffa friend who stood beside him. "Let's go T. Time to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Janet looked down at the pallor on Captain Heckler's face, squeezing his arm reassuringly. He remained unconscious but Janet knew that he still might be able to feel touch. Despite the fact that they were now mobilizing to return home, it would be several hours before they would touch the cement halls of the SGC. She was uncertain if he would last that long, already there was slight mottling of his lower legs. Janet knew that there was nothing more she could do but it did not make it any easier. Although they had made it to this position in around two and half hours under storm conditions, the Doctor knew the going would be just as slow returning with two wounded via stretchers.

"Janet?" Daniel's voice from behind her caused her to relinquish Heckler's hand for the moment and rise to meet her friend. Daniel came up to her with a hard look in his eyes. Janet knew that all this fighting wore on his conscience, he over analyzed it and tore himself up inside. They exchanged looks, silently trying to determine if the other was okay. Janet tried to communicate that she was being strong and trying to deal with this as best she could, the cover of professionalism would suffice until she could have a private moment to think over the last days events. The Doctor could tell that Daniel was trying to do that himself, his professional barrier much less developed than hers and his conflicting feelings were obvious. "Where do you want me?" the archaeologist asked, wanting to know where he would be most helpful.

"You can help with Sam," she indicated, knowing that having a friendly face with Sam was a good idea. At present, she was floating between the real world and unconsciousness. Her pain was better controlled but it continued to be a problem. The truth was that Janet was worried that in her poor condition if she gave her any larger dose of narcotic that it may depress her already overtaxed respiratory system further.

Daniel looked over to his friend, Sam presently unconscious and Janet thought she saw his eyes moisten. She reached out and squeezed Daniel's hand. The Doctor in her resisted the urge to tell Daniel everything would be okay because she could not promise that. "You can help keep her calm as we make our way back to the gate," Janet urged, knowing that focusing on Sam would help Daniel focus on his own job. He nodded his head, returning his gaze to the petite Doctor in front of him.

"I am glad that you convinced General Hammond to let you come," Daniel responded with a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. Janet could not help but notice that worry lines that had been manifesting themselves over the last couple of years were especially evident.

"Me too," Janet replied sincerely, giving Daniel an encouraging smile and breaking her contact with his hand. She took strength from his presence, even if he was the one looking for reassurance from her. Feelings that Janet had been battling for a while threatened to surface but with a strong mental shrug, sent them deep into her mind. For a passing moment, Janet had glimpsed similar sentiments in Daniel's eyes, an act that had astounded her and caused a nervous knot in her stomach. Consciously taking a big breath and letting it out, Janet felt the anxiety ease. Now was not the time to be thinking about _those_ feelings, she thought bitterly. Daniel nodded again and left to be with Sam.

Janet sighed and turned back around to her patients. She busied herself with preparing Heckler for transport: securing straps, his IV and administering an intravenous analgesic to help keep him comfortable and another antibiotic medication to help prevent infection. The Colonel's voice to her right caused her to look up.

"Hey Doc, we're ready to move out. You ready?" Jack asked, watching as the Doctor looked up to him starting to look weary. He sympathized with the CMO but both of them knew that there was still a long jaunt ahead of them. She nodded her head as she rose.

"Ready sir," she indicated and motioned soldiers in place to help carry the litters.

"Good," O'Neill replied simply and then turned to face the soldiers gathered around him, "Alright folks. We are heading home. Move out," he ordered, causing a flurry of action. Jack looked around satisfied, proud of what they had accomplished. A couple minutes later and the group were on the move, the two stretchers flanked by the remaining soldiers protectively. Jack held back a moment, looking at the still form of Carter and Heckler, trying to shake off the feelings of regret. Just as quickly, his professional wall went back up and he jogged up to join Teal'c at point. They were going home.

* * *

"So General, as you can see...it's all a big cliché. The whole too good to be true thing...its right every time," Jack stated shrugging his shoulders, as he looked around the table to the rest of his team minus one. Jack leaned back in his chair, the casing squeaked as he pushed back the frame of the chair dangerously far. Jack noted Teal'c remained stoic opposite him, his statuesque form merely raising an eyebrow and no doubt wondering why he continued to rant about clichés. It was tough being an alien around him.

The Colonel waited for the General to confer with the teams written debrief, the form settled in the manila folder resting in front of the bald man. Jack bit the inside of his cheek as his movements sent a twinge down his shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was give ole eagle eyes the chance to throw him back in the infirmary, he had worked very hard to get his walking papers. Jack's shoulders remained tender both from the knife wound and from the dislocation but the painkillers Fraiser had given him were working wonders. Jack tried to shrug off the disproving glare Frasier was casting him for not wearing his sling, an act he would pay for later he determined. Frasier loved to wave those big honkin needles around him- she knew he hated needles. The Doctor had an evil sense of humor that way.

Thoughts of humor returned Jack to their less than humorous situation. Everyone was still very tired; sleep deprived would be the most proper word. Teal'c looked the most rested but Jack could count the days on one hand when Teal'c had been anything but battle ready- a result of his Jaffa upbringing he supposed. Daniel had bags under his eyes and remained quiet for the moment. That in itself was of some concern. Jack knew that Daniel was still feeling repercussions from the mission but he had not discussed them yet. Jack knew it was coming. Carter remained in the infirmary, intact for the most part but out of commission for a few weeks. A clear CT scan, surgery, stitches and several blood transfusions later, the good Doctor had finally declared Carter stable after returning to the SGC. This situation had left Janet looking the worst of all of them.

Janet's disheveled appearance was an indicator of her fatigue; her uniform was ruffled and not up to her usual standard. The Doctor's hair obviously pulled back hastily, strands haphazardly falling out. The poor woman had yet to get any sleep, after working hard to keep her patients in one piece on the trip back Captain Heckler had eventually succumbed to his injuries. Then she had worked hard to keep Carter from going the same way. Jack had known long before they had reached the SGC that Heckler was not going to make it by the look on Frasier's face. Jack could see the fatigue and guilt on the diminutive Doctor's features; she needed to rest. He was going to make it an order, right after this briefing, although he had an inkling that the General would take care of it.

Jack sighed inwardly as he thought about the now deceased Captain. His mind worked over the fact that yet another comrade in arms would not be returning to the battlefield, a working tally he did not and would not consciously bring to mind. Carter did not yet know of Heckler's condition, which was a duty for which he had volunteered. Jack was her commanding officer; he had risked his life to save Heckler's ass from those Jaffa with her, had watched Carter fight ruthlessly to keep him from falling into enemy hands and then render first aid as best she could to give the good Captain a fighting chance. Jack understood what Sam had gone through to try to keep the man alive. The news coming from him would not soften the blow but he wanted to be present, to offer his friendship. He knew realistically that Carter was a soldier, she had lost comrades before and this would not be the last time. Sam knew that, he knew that. It was the fact that Sam herself had been so close...another mishap in what seemed like an endless SGC slam fest. The universe it seemed thought that they had not been getting their fair share of the ass-whooping business. Jack realized that a long pause had passed and he looked up to the General, his face hard.

"I see Jack. The mission ended up costly but I know that you and your teams did everything you could to make the mission a success. I also know that the efforts of Major Carter and Doctor Fraiser were extensive in trying to save Captain Heckler," there was another pause as the General stopped and looked to all the people sitting at the table, trying to instill in them the pride he felt at their actions. "Of course, this does not negate what happened but it is through your team work and expertise that more lives were not lost," General Hammond stated, watching the gamut of emotions play out on the faces of those present. There was quiet as everyone thought over his words. The General pushed back a wave of emotion as he thought of another letter he had to write, sending condolences to family members regarding vague circumstances surrounding their loved ones death. It happened all too often and it did not get any easier.

"Everyone worked excellent sir," Jack added, pasting on a corny smile. George could see by that slight glint to his eyes that the Colonel was hurting inside but he was trying to be the rock for his team. Someone who did not know Jack would not have noticed but the General knew; he prided himself on knowing his people.

"Yes, I agree Colonel. In light of Major Carter's injuries, I am putting SG-1 is on stand down for two weeks upon which time I will reassess the situation," The General then turned to his CMO, who raised an eyebrow at his attention. "Doctor Fraiser, as for yourself, I am ordering you eight hours sack time- uninterrupted," the General warned with a glare, "Doctor Warner can take over Major Carter's care for the time being," Janet nodded her head, knowing better than to try to persuade him otherwise. The General made one final look around the briefing room table, making eye contact with everyone, "Alright, dismissed," George finished, his Texan drawl lingering for a moment. The General then rose from his chair causing the other officers to rise at his exit.

"I don't know about you guys but I need a beer," Daniel stated, breaking the silence and looking to his teammates expectantly. Sam was okay for the moment and would probably be asleep for hours; he needed to get off base for a while. Teal'c nodded; despite the fact that he did not consume alcohol, he knew that Daniel Jackson wanted company.

"I concur Daniel Jackson," Teal'c responded and both looked to Janet. The petite Doctor held up her hands.

"You heard the General. I am going to bed, besides I want to be on base just in case," she replied with a reassuring smile and left the room. They then looked to Jack, who stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm in. I just gotta do something first. I'll meet you at the elevators in half an hour," Jack indicated and then left the room leaving Daniel and Teal'c. Both knew what it was that Jack was doing and neither of them envied him. Yup a beer or three would be nice about now, thought Daniel.

"Right, well I am picking the joint. Last time Jack picked we ended up with our faces down the toilet all night," Daniel stated grumpily as he headed for the door. That was definitely not a highlight, that fell under the things he would rather not remember category.

"Indeed," Teal'c stated, his brow furrowed and recalled the memory fondly. 'Food poisoning' as Doctor Fraiser had called it, had created particularly unpleasant symptoms in both Daniel Jackson and O'Neill. Both had experienced more exacerbated symptoms than he had. His symbiote had protected him from most of the wrath of the improperly prepared food.

"As I recall Daniel Jackson, you were particularly affected," Teal'c replied slyly, a hint of humor in his voice. In but a second, he received the desired effect. Daniel Jackson's voice rose as he rushed to defend himself, forgetting for the moment about the day's events.

"It was an all you can eat buffet, how was I supposed to know that it had salmonella or something?" Disagreement was evident in their voices as they left the briefing room. A small upward curve of Teal'c's lips was the only indication that the Jaffa was pleased with his successful redirection of Daniel Jackson. The playful banter that returned between them was an indication that things were indeed returning to normal. Teal'c knew that his team leaned on those idiosyncrasies and day-to-day rituals when times got rough. Returning to those normal rituals was a positive. Indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter looked up wearily as Jack entered into the infirmary; smiling weakly as he took a stool and sat down at her bedside. She had been expecting him and he appeared as if they planned the visit. Sam's vision blurred as she tried to focus on Jack, the effects of the surgical anesthetic still heavily in her system. According to Janet she should not be conscious much less able to communicate. Another of those surprises left over from Jolinar, she supposed. Sam assessed the Colonel, trying to make sure he was coping all right. His grey hair pointed in several directions, tension lines adorned his face and his eyes were soft betraying the hurt that lay hidden there. Their gaze met and wordlessly, each was trying to convince the other they were okay.

Jack looked to his 2IC fondly, Sam content to share her commander's gaze for the moment. Jack could tell she was having issues focusing on him, her eyes squinting as they tried to focus. As he looked Carter over, he noted her pale face; her eyes were dull and tired with a very bad case of bed head. A sling held her injured arm in position close to her body. Various tubing's and contraptions snaked from her, the monitor to her right the most obvious as her heart rate beat along steadily on the screen.

"Carter," Jack stated simply, as she looked up to him with somber eyes. Her normally vibrant blue eyes were dull, the telltale 'Carter' sparkle missing. It pained Jack to see Carter not her usual self. Jack knew just from that sign that Sam already knew. He cursed her damn intelligence for not letting him be the one to tell her. She was much smarter than he was, even when doped up on Fraiser's cocktails.

"Sir," she answered simply, pulling off the oxygen tubing that went around her nose. Jack was about to protest when he decided better of it, neither of them were in the mood. If anything were wrong, bells would go off and bring an onslaught of nurses. In Fraiser's domain, hoarding by nurses was common and encouraged by the CMO; it allowed her to keep tabs on all her patients through her 'spies'. That is what Jack thought anyways but that was just his speculation. The Colonel paused, as if on cue, a nurse came to check all Carter's gear before giving them both a curt nod and moving along to her next task.

"You gave us quite a scare," Jack responded with a small smile, "You had old Doc Fraiser working for her pay check," he added with a smirk, knowing that it was crude humor but Sam would appreciate it. With the work they did every day, sometimes-crude humor was the only way to deal.

"Not by choice," Sam returned with a weak smile. "Sorry I missed out on the action," she added. Jack knew that Sam wished she had been able to contribute to their offensive manuvers that had allowed them to return home. The Major looked down at her blanket for a moment and then looked up to Jack, looking him straight in the eye, "He didn't make it did he...Heckler," Sam asked point blank, her expression un-wavering. Jack took a minute before answering, knowing that Carter was going to take this hard no matter what he said and tried not to let her blue eyed gaze distract him . The best thing he could do was offer his support.

"No. Fraiser said his injuries were too severe. There was nothing you or I could have done that we hadn't already done," Jack responded, his voice trying to convey that nothing could have been done to make the outcome any different. Carter nodded, her eyes glistening and then suddenly became fascinated with the IV in her hand. Jack swallowed hard, he knew Carter was being the tough soldier and holding it all in right now. All those emotions were boiling underneath the surface but she kept the dam tightly in place. Predictably, he knew what was coming next.

"Right...listen I am still tired...," Sam stated quietly, not looking up to Jack but indicating that she wanted to be left alone. Jack nodded his head. Sam needed some time to think things over and he could live with that. Jack would be back later and Sam knew that. If Jack was honest with himself, a part of him was sad; he wanted to be the person she could let the dam go with, let her guard down. Comfort and console her, tell her it would be all right. When would their relationship allow that? Would it ever? For now, Jack dealt with the fact that today it was not him and he was lucky she was still mostly in one piece.

"Yeah okay, we're here if you need anything. See you later Carter," Jack stated, paternally patting her leg and then rising quickly trying to get away from her pain. It had taken much effort on his part not to sweep Carter up into his arms and hold her, soothe her. Swallowing hard, Jack pushed those feelings away; perhaps someday he would be able to take those actions.

As Jack was about to leave the infirmary he caught sight of one CMO who was supposed to be hibernating in her quarters for at least eight hours. Jack slipped over to Fraiser's office where she appeared to be busying herself with paper work. Fraiser's desk sat piled with files and folders, her computer almost obscured from view. The desk light cast a swath of brightness over the Doctor's form, shadows befalling the rest of her office. Forgoing knocking, Jack walked in thoroughly enjoying the fact that the Doctor had not detected his approach.

"Fraiser, aren't you supposed to be catching up on your sack time?" Jack asked loudly, causing the petite woman to jump. Janet scowled up at him as she rose from her chair, nearly knocking over a pile of papers trying to greet her superior officer. Before she could _properl_y respond, Jack smiled and continued. "You better make a tactical retreat before I report to the General," Jack stated as he turned to leave, clearly taking pleasure in her breech of orders. Janet was about to respond when he cattily said over his shoulder, "Yes I would." Janet's eyes were burning holes into the back of the Colonel's grey head as he retreated quickly.

Janet frowned at the Colonel as he walked away and decided not to test his patients. She looked forward to his next post mission exam where she would let him know what a 'big honking needle' really looked like, she thought with a grin, stealing the Colonel's line. Finishing her current chart, she put it in the much smaller finished pile and turned her lamp off. She left her office and decided to make one more stop before her quarters. As Janet rounded the corner, she could see Sam lying awake in her bed examining her IV tubing, her oxygen tubing tossed to the side. The Doctor looked to the low oxygen level displayed on the monitor and scooted around to pick up the tubing.

"This is not an ornament. That remains on, Doctors order," Janet stated as she put the nasal tubing back in place.

"Sorry," Sam replied absently, not bringing her eyes up to Janet. Seeing that her friend was struggling with something, she rounded the bed and took up residence on the stool the Colonel had just vacated. Janet took Sam's hand and squeezed it. The Doctor knew what that 'something' was and there was no question that Sam Carter was already blaming herself three times over for the situation.

"You heard about Heckler?" Janet asked as she watched her friend's facial expression. She knew that Sam was trying to be strong; they saw death all the time but every once in while the finality of death hit a person hard. The Doctor knew that Sam was going to blame herself when in reality everything that could be done to prevent it, had been. Sam nodded her head, her pale colour a stark reminder for Janet of just how sick her friend had been only hours ago. How close she had been to death...again. Janet pushed those thoughts away, focusing on Sam- squeezing her hand reassuringly again, urging her friend to talk.

"Yes. The Colonel came to tell me but I already knew," there was pause for a moment before Sam looked up to Janet, pain evident in her eyes. Not physical pain- that presented as a different look that Janet had become all too familiar with over the years. This was emotional pain, Janet could feel the turmoil that Sam was creating and trying to work through within herself. "I tried to help him...I did everything I could..."Sam replied, her voice cracking causing her to wrest her hand form Janet's grip and cover her mouth as she tried not to cry.

"I know. I tried very hard to save him too. Sam honey...his injuries were just too severe. The best thing you did for him was help keep him comfortable and be with him," Janet stated as she saw a tear go down Sam's cheek. She nodded her head and wiped the tear away. These were things Sam knew but until she was ready to hear them, Janet would continue to reassure and repeat them. Maybe if she said them enough, she would believe it too.

"I know. It is just...it was supposed to be an easy mission. Map the Naquadea deposits and go home. It's just…unfair." Sam repeated, as more tears slid down her face and than a sob escaped her mouth. Janet than got up and sat on the edge of her bed, taking hold of her friend in a hug. Sam reciprocated by squeezing her friend appreciatively, thankful for Janet's presence. There was only so long she could hold her emotional wall up before something occurred that threatened to knock it off kilter. A few sobs and many tears later, Sam let go and leaned back carefully against her bed physically and now emotionally spent.

"Sam," Janet stated, her face going stern for a moment, "Sam you can't fix everything. Some things just happen and no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want it- it does not work out. You saved that man's life twice under combat situations, gave him first aid and cared for him while injured yourself," Janet paused for a moment, watching Sam's face as she searched her own. "Sometimes…sometimes it isn't meant to be. Heckler would not want you beating yourself over his death. You gave him as much as you could and that's all anyone can ask for." Janet held Sam's gaze for another second until she felt a tear welling in her eye. The truth was that her mentor had given the same speech to her after losing her first patient in a combat situation. It had helped her; Janet hoped it would help Sam. Janet looked up to her friend again, finding some understanding there. Sam knew that those words were for both of them.

"Thanks," she stated gratefully with a smile that almost reached her eyes. Janet nodded and squeezed Sam's undamaged shoulder reassuringly. Both women knew that when it came to fair the universe was not. It picks and chooses who leaves and when. Until the SGC developed God-like powers, mere mortals like them were left trying to understand the aftermath.

"No problem. Now, I had better head off before the General finds me and sends me to the brig for disobeying orders. I am supposed to be in my quarters," she reported with a smile, as she rose. Sam returned the grin and nodded understandingly. The General was usually a very lenient and understanding man but with this situation, he would not take kindly to his CMO neglecting her own health.

"Go you deserve it," Sam stated, meaning every word. Not only was Janet her best friend but she had saved her butt 10 times over. Words could not express how much gratitude that SG-1 and the SGC in general felt about their CMO. Janet smiled.

"Thank you," Janet replied, knowing the full meaning behind her words. "Now, get some sleep. Your body needs the time to recuperate," Janet ordered, watching as Sam nodded again, her eyes closing slowly. Sam felt Janet quickly squeeze her hand before exiting the infirmary, quietly reassuring that things would be fine eventually. Deep down Sam knew this because her friends would be there to support her. As Sam allowed the drugs to take their full effect, pulling her into a deep sleep, once again the realization came that without her 'team', she would not be able to cope with her job nearly as well. They were a universal constant.

*End*


End file.
